Traveling with a twist
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: Harry discovers a time-turner in his seventh year. He uses it but goes back to Marauder Era! Can he change the future but not be noticed? And will he fall in love with someone from back then?


"I know you're out there!" Filch growled. Harry leaped behind a tapestry and held his breath as the old caretaker trotted by. Harry slowly sighed and looked around him. Something glittering caught his eye. Harry inched closer and pulled the necklace carefully off of the hook it was residing on. He ran his fingers through the golden chain, thinking all the while. It looked as if it had been left here and no one remembered it. Harry pulled it around his neck.

He remembered when he had used it in third year, but it would be fun to try it once again. He would only go back an hour or two, when he was in the library studying and doing his never ending homework. Harry turned the necklace once and felt himself flying back in time. The time-turner disappeared as he stepped out into the hallway and made his way down the hallway. Then, he heard a voice.

"Someone else is on here. Look," a voice said nearby. Harry heard the rustling of crisp parchment but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Who is Harry Potter?" another voice asked.

"Who's there?" Harry said as he found his voice at long last. Suddenly, four young boys appeared out of thin air, or so it seemed.

"Who are you?" one boy asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter. What about yourselves?" The boys looked at him quizzically.

"You look exactly like James," the timid looking boy said. The others continued staring at Harry for a minute more.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who doesn't know us? We're the famous Marauders!" One of the boys said suddenly in response to Harry's question. He gasped. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew," the timid looking one said.

"James Potter," the last added. Harry was ghostly pale by this point.

"How did this happen?" he whispered to himself.

"How did what happen?" Remus asked. Harry directed his attention to his future father. He decided for once to throw caution in the wind.

"I'm not allowed to tell you this because I could get in so much trouble for meddling with time and then telling you, but you're…this is going to sound weird, but you're my father." The four boys looked at Harry as if he was insane. "No really. You see, I used this time-turner, but apparently I'm back in your generation."

"Who are you really?" James asked.

"Can we go somewhere more private? I don't think that you want this to be overheard."

"Where to then?"

"The kitchens are fine," Harry said, leading the way downstairs. The Marauders followed, wondering how this new boy would know the way down to the kitchens. But they were more interested in hearing his story.

"Okay. What do you want to know? I can prove a lot to you," Harry said once they were comfortably seated.

"I want to know-" Remus began, but James interrupted him.

"Hold on. Who's your mother?" Harry sighed.

"You might not believe it, or at least she won't, but Lily Evans is your future wife and my mother." James gaped and the others looked around in shock.

"Are you serious!" he yelled. Harry smiled.

"Yes." James started to dance around the room and began to sing and shout quite loudly.

"And you are going to be the best man, Sirius. And my godfather."

"YEAH!!!" Sirius yelled. Harry decided to add a little something to his excitement.

"But the funny thing is, you never get married yourself."

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled again and frowned.

"What about Remus?" James asked sitting down at long last. This was like a fun divination class to the four boys.

"Remus is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when I'm in my third year, and the best one I've had so far at Hogwarts." Remus smiled.

"What about Pete?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but made up a lie for the meantime. He couldn't tell the truth just now.

"Peter will work at the Ministry. I can't remember what department, but pretty high up."

"Yeah Pete!" Sirius said, thumping him on the back.

"So, do you believe me now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, it is kind of fishy. You could be making all of this up," James reasoned. Harry thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I'll prove it then. I know that Remus is a werewolf…" Remus's smile disappeared so quickly, it was hard to believe he had smiled in the first place.

"How do you know?" he asked, his face deathly pale. Harry didn't listen, but continued on instead.

"…the three of you turned into animagi. Peter is a rat and known as Wormtail, Sirius as a big black dog and known as Padfoot, and James is a stag and is called Prongs. Remus is called Moony." The four Marauders looked at each other with wide eyes. Harry seemed to know a lot about them.

"What else? James has an invisibility cloak and you made a map, called the Marauder's map. I got access to it in my third year and have had it ever since. It's really quite useful you know. The cloak as well."

"You're really from the future aren't you?" James asked weakly. Harry grinned regretfully.

"Yes. Something went wrong with the time-turner though. I don't know when I'll be able to get back. And I'm not suppose to be telling you anything of the future so don't badger me for more information."

"What year are you in?" Sirius asked.

"Seventh year. It was October when I left."

"It's October fifteenth here. Seventh year for us too."

"Great. Can I stay with you guys until I speak with McGonagall? I'm in Gryffindor as well."

"We should talk to her first thing tomorrow morning," Remus reasoned. "It will sound suspicious as it is nearly midnight by now." The five boys stood and began the walk upstairs. They couldn't all fit beneath the invisibility cloak, but tried all the same. At last, they made it up to the boy's dormitories.

"You know, we really don't know that much about you," James said as he climbed into his bed. He turned to look at his son, who was already fast asleep on the floor under the many blankets they conjured for him.

"It's really creepy being seventeen and having a son who is as old as you," James said. Sirius giggled and Remus joined in too.

"Wait until this gets around," Sirius said, while wiping his tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"It will not get around because none of you will say anything!" James growled. Suddenly he burst out laughing. "At least I know that I got together with Lily at last! I wonder if Harry knows when that happened?"


End file.
